Mulan: Coach Bolton's Way
by jsrsuperstar
Summary: Coach Bolton is mad at his team for losing. and so he tries to pep them up with a song! Sequel to HAPPY FEET!


**Well this is the sequel to HAPPY FEET!!!**

Thank you, for your virtual applause! It makes me smile. Now this is my Disney/ random animated movie story. So laugh, enjoy and if you are the good lads that I know you are, you will press the pretty lavender button on the bottom of your screen that says review. Thank You for your time and G'day.

_It was a Thursday afternoon at the fabulous, East High School. All the basket ball players were gathered in the gym as an important team meeting was about to take place. Coach Bolton was extremely livid at his team after last week's game. They had lost miserably. A terrible loss of 14 to 65. The team was about to receive a lesson they would never ever forget!!!!!!_

" I am highly disappointed in all of you" beamed a mad Coach Bolton.

"We'll try harder next time!" replied an upset Troy.

"How Could you embarrass yourselves so disgracefully?" was coach Bolton's response completely disregarding anything his own son said.

"Coach B, Nobody was feeling well that day, Everybody has an off- day sometimes, even you I bet." Offered Chad

" Not as "Off" as that! I have never in my life been so disappointed!! I could kill all of you right now!!!"

" Coach It was ONE game!" Jason quietly whispered.

"One game, ONE GAME!!!!! People who think one game shouldn't be on my team! You wasted one game on the sorriest team in our region! Think about going against Salem High, Greenfield, NorthBridge, And of course WEST HIGH!!!! I'm so mad I don't know what to do! ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!

So the team slowly staggered out the door onto the outdoor basketball court/ tracks and they sat and talked about disappointing Troy's dad.

"I've never seen him so pissed off!" said Zeke

"Me neither and I live with him" stated Troy

"Oooo I feel sorry for you! He's still going to be pissed when he takes you home and you are the team captain so get ready to be one sore brother!" said Chad

" Is it even possible to have a heart?" Said Jason

"Naw, That's why you and the Ice Princess would make the cutest couple! "said Troy

"That's NOT Funny" boomed Chad

"Oh, It is" said Zeke

"Chad and sharpay are tooo wrapped up in themselves so they wouldn't actually notice that they were dating!!!"

"I am Not wrapped up in myself, I just think I'm the Next in line after God and Jesus! See Chad was and still is a great country in Africa. The greatest warriors and chiefs came from there. So this means that I am a Chief Leader and am Higher than you!!"

" Boy Chad is a third- world Country and only four known chiefs came from there." Jason said

"You just a hater, Its because I'm black! C'mon Zeke lets leave then! We'll make it to the NBA. We don't need them!

Everybody laughed after Chad said this, That's when Coach Bolton came outside more pissed off!

"So Now you think this is fun and games!? I sent you out here to think about what you did and maybe impress me by practicing just a bit, so YOU won't have an "Off" day!"

"Coach, We were going…"

" Save it Zeke!" Coach b rudely interrupted, " You guys just don't get it! I will now explain it in Song!!!!!" Coach Bolton cleared his throat and began:

Let's get down to business  
To defeat the west High!  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you

**Coach Bolton Makes them do push- ups, sit- ups, running 50 or so laps, Rigorous basketball drills and plays.**

**Chad:** I'm never gonna catch  
my breath  
**Troy:** Say good-bye to those  
who knew me  
**Jason:** Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting gym  
**Troy:** This guy's got 'em  
scared to death  
**Zeke: **Hope he doesn't see  
right through me  
**Jason:** Now I really wish that I  
knew how to swim, cuz it's hot!!

(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us  
till West High arrives  
Heed my every order  
and you might survive  
You're unsuited for  
the rage of war  
So pack up, go home  
you're through  
How could I make a man  
out of you?

(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the Coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon.

After Coach finished his rendition of I'll Make a man out of you" Everyone busted out laughing. Including Coach Bolton

" I'm not even gonna ask why or how you know that whole song" Chad laughed

"well you guys were singing along too."

"That's like my favorite movie" said Zeke

"Shut Up Zeke !!!" replied the whole team laughing.

" Now I want you all to go home and think about this incident and I want this song playing at every practice. Now seriously leave my sight!!!"Yelled Coach Bolton

" Dad you never cease to amaze me"

"Well get used to it cuz you're going to be just like me when you grow up!!" Coach Bolton said with an evil laugh on the end!

" Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!' Troy cried out dramatically

Well Folks that's the end!! I loved it How about you? Plz review! God Makes the world go round!


End file.
